Notorious Freedom League
= The Charter = Preamble It is on this day that I can officially, and proudly announce the creation of the 'N'otorious 'F'reedom 'L'eague. The NFL Alliance is a Brown Team alliance that hopes to work with other brown alliances to become a powerful force on Planet Bob. Article I - Coming n' Going I - Upon Joining NFL, All members must Submit the Following Oath. I, ________, Agree to follow the charter, and will aim to help in the growth of NFL. I hereby swear my loyalty to this alliance, and will not attempt to do anything to harm the Notorious Freedom League. II - Upon three days of being part of the NFL, and a total of 6 or more posts, any Nation with less than 4000 Nation Strength are eligible to sign up for the New Members aid package, consisting of 100,000$, and 200 Soldiers. III - Members leaving the alliance must have first cleared all debts to the alliance. Aid (Not Loans) given must only be payed back if the nation given aid leaves before 30 days of membership within the alliance. This policy is to prevent nations from taking the aid package and leaving. IV - Nations leaving NFL must first message a Triumvirate or Minister of Internal Affairs before posting an official resignation on our forum. V - The Triumvirate is the only part of the alliance with the authority to kick somebody out of the alliance. Members kicked out will be given a trial afterwards. VI - When Joining, all nations are required to join the Brown Team/Trading Sphere. Nations are given a 2 week period of staying their previous color before being required to switch. Color Exemption are Granted by the Triumvirate to any nation that has 5000 or higher Nation Strength, and 3 or more active team bonuses with their current color. Aid packages may be given to help nations through their transitional period. Article II - Government Triumvirate - The Triumvirate of the NFL is in charge of running the alliance. The Triumvirate consists of three members who will equally share power throughout the alliance. These three members are required to make sure everything runs smoothly within all the ministries. The Triumvirate is the only group allowed to declare war on other alliances, and all treaties, MDPs, PIAT's, etc. Must be signed by all members of the Triumvirate. Head Triumvir - This status is given to one member of the triumvir, it serves no purpose or political power other than giving that person Root Admin access, where as other two are given regular Administrative access. Ministries - The NFL Alliance consists of 6 Ministries. The minister of these groups will be decided in agreement Triumvirate. Each Ministry aims to focus on individual aspects of the alliance. Deputy Ministers - There is only one deputy minister per ministry. Deputy Ministers are chosen by the Minister, they are hand selected by the minister, and will become the successor of the Minister, actively replacing the minister if in the event he/she should ever resign. a ) Ministry of Internal Affairs (MoIA) - Lead by the Minister of Internal Affairs, the MoIA Department works on internal organization, internal investigation, and communicating important alliance information to the NFL Membership. b ) Ministry of Foreign Affairs (MoFA) - Lead by the Minister of Foreign Affairs, the MoFA Department works on establishing relations between NFL and other alliances. The MoFA is responsible for creating treaties, and establishing embassies in other alliances. c ) Ministry of War and Defense (MoWD) - Lead by the Minister of War/Defense, the MoWD Department focuses on organizing battle plans, squads, and defense schemes. The MoWD is responsible for commanding us in times of war, as well as leading the fight against rogues and asshatery! d ) Ministry of Finances (MoF) - Lead by the Minister of Finance, the MoF Department works on keeping records on all loans and aid given. The Ministry of Finances also works to create tech falls and aid chains, or anything else used to benefit the alliance, and to make the overall strength of the alliance grow. e ) Ministry of Education (MoE) - Lead by the Minister of Education, the MoE Department works to help all nations reach the maximum potential of their nation. The Ministry of Education will work on a Mentor/Mentee program, to personalize growth of younger nations, and possibly help with additional aid packages. The Ministry of Education also provides the alliance with Guides and History. f ) Ministry of Recruitment (MoR) - Lead by the Minister of Recruitment, the MoR department works to increase the member count of the alliance through organized plans of accumulating members. Article III - Membership I - Base Members - Base members are all members that are in there first month with the alliance, or are not active. Base membership has most of the forum access, but can not view sensitive information, such as embassies. Base members can apply for Advanced Membership after 30 days of membership, with an average of 2 posts per day. Base members are allowed to take on any job within the NFL Alliance, with the exception of Minister, Deputy Minister, or Diplomat to sanctioned alliances. II - Advanced Members - Advanced members are for members who have served a month with NFL, or have been agreed to be prematurely promoted by both the Triumvirate. Advanced members are allowed to work in any ministry providing approval by the minister or deputy minister. Advanced members can also view parts of the boards that the Base Members can not. Article IV - Military Action I - War can only be declared by the Triumvirate, and with the consent of the Ministry of War/Defense. II - Unaligned Rogue nations attacking NFL Nations will be ZI'd without trial. III - Aligned Rogue Nations will be handled through diplomacy, by either the Triumvir or the Minister of Foreign Affairs. IV - All NFL Nations have the right to tech raid unaligned nations, but if counter attacked by that specific nation they must deal with it on their own. In under the circumstance that the target refuses to accept peace with you and continues to attack, financial or military aid can be provided. V - If in the event that an unaligned tech raided nation gets other nations to attack our tech raider, it will be considered an act of provoked war. If those nations are aligned, the MoFA, Triumvir, or selected speaker will negotiate with the other alliance leaders to come to a peaceful resolution. If they are not aligned, they will be pronounced rogue nations, and attacked. Article V - Miscellaneous I - The NFL Has a No Nuclear First Strike Policy in war, the only time Nuclear First strikes will be permitted is with Triumvirate or MoWD approval. If you are attacked by a nuclear weapon, then you are allowed to make a counter nuclear strike. II - All Members/ex-members have the right to a trial upon being suspended, banished, sanctioned, or ZI'd. III - The NFL does not by any means condone spying, any member caught spying on us, or any of our members caught spying on another alliance, will be put on trial and charged with treason. IV - Any Member caught trying to provoke war with another alliance will be put on trial, we wish to remain peaceful, stop trying to get us in a war! V - In any case that all members of the Triumvirate are unavailable for immediate alliance attention, the Minister of Internal Affairs and Minister of Foreign Affairs will assume the role of the Triumvirate body. VI - Merges between NFL and another alliance will only be passed with approval from all 6 ministries, the President, Vice President, and 3/4's alliance vote in favor of merging. VII - Members of the NFL may not be part of any other alliance while being part of the NFL. VIII - Before joining the NFL, all nations must first have payed off all debts to past alliances, failure to do so may result in expulsion. IX - Amendments can be suggested by any member of NFL. For an amendment to be passed, it must be approved by the Triumvirate, 2/3 of the ministers, and a 2/3's full alliance vote. The Triumvirate reserves the right to change things if in case of emergency at any time. Amendments I - The President and Vice President system is abolished, and replaced with a 3 member Triumvirate system, where 3 leaders all have equal power in running the alliance. II - Addition of the Ministry of Recruitment. III - Addition of the rule that you can not be part of any other alliance while being in the NFL. IV - Anyone with past debts to other alliances must pay them off before being approved into the NFL, they must also have officially resigned from the past alliance. Category:Defunct alliances